


no price for the metal son

by carefulren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detective Dad and Android Son, Family, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Hank is 8000 levels of done in this fic, Tumblr Prompt, and he's not about to have some grubby bastard getting near Connor, dad hank and son connor, not on his watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: Hank, Connor, Gavin, and Fowler go to the Eden Nightclub when a second crime is reported, and the club owner has his eyes set on Connor. Needless to say, Hank isn't very happy about this.





	no price for the metal son

Hank’s annoyed, whether it be from the fact that both Fowler and Gavin are ‘tagging along’ with he and Connor on this case or whether it be because the crime scene is, once again, the fucking Eden Nightclub– he’s just annoyed. The car ride to the club itself was hell, with Gavin and Fowler both probing Connor about stupid shit that grated on Hank’s nerves, more-so because Connor just answered them calmly like the wholesome little shit he is.

Hank was happy when they finally arrived, but they only got a few steps into the club until the owner sauntered up to him, with Connor lingering just a few steps behind him, already scanning the room for undiscovered pieces of evidence. 

“How much?”

“Excuse me?” Hank asks, voice gruff, confused.

“How much for it?” The owner repeats, nodding to Connor, and Hank tenses and instinctively puts himself between Connor and the owner’s wandering eyes.

“He’s not for fucking sale.”

“No?” The owner steps around Hank and starts smoothing grubby fingertips across Connor’s sharp jawline. “Why not?”

Hank grabs the owner’s arm and jerks it away from Connor’s face. “Because he works for me at the Detroit City Police Department.” He growls out before letting the owner’s arm go and wrapping a protective arm around Connor’s shoulders, guiding the droid, who’s been patiently quiet this entire time, away from the fucking creep. 

“Lieutenant Anderson?” Connor asks quietly. “Your heart rate–”

“I fucking know,” Hank spits out, and once they’re a safe distance away from the owner, he lets Connor go. “Stay away from that creep, kid.”

“I may need to talk with him about–”

“I’ll handle that. Just go lick your blood samples or whatever it is you do.”

Nodding, Connor walks off to where there are splotches of Thirium 310 on a dancing pole, and Hank can’t help but cringe as Connor reaches around a dancer to take a sample of the blood.

“Fucking disgusting,” he mutters, and he starts toward some broken furniture when he spots the owner talking with Gavin and Fowler. It should be about the damn case, but then the owner is pointing to Connor, and Hank’s blood begins to boil as he storms over to the three.

“I fucking said–”

“Detective Reed said $500 for the droid.”

“$500…” Hank mutters along a heated air of disbelief, both from Gavin’s actions and from the fact that Gavin seems to think Connor’s only worth a mere $5-fucking-00.

“Gavin’s a fucking idiot,” Hank says to the owner. “Connor was assigned to  _me_ , and like I said before, he’s not for fucking sale.”

“Relax, Hank,” Fowler says. “I’ve been asked about Connor’s price before.”

“What the fuck?” Hank spits out, almost under his breath, and then the owner is butting his ugly nose into Hank’s business again.

“An android with that look would certainly boost sales here. We could definitely make it worth your while. I’m willing to put $10,000-”

Hank punches the owner square in the face, an action blinded by the red suddenly clouding his vision. After, there’s a lot of yelling and cursing, and someone’s suddenly pulling Hank away.

“Lieutenant Anderson?”

Hank doesn’t reply because he’s too busy staring at the blood gushing from the owner’s nose as if taking in the sight of a victory trophy he busted ass for. 

“Lieutenant Anderson.”

This time, there’s a light pat on Hank’s cheek, and he pulls a gaze to see Connor looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“Lieutenant Anderson, are you alright? Why did you punch that man?” Connor pauses. “Your heart rate is dangerously accelerated–”

“We’re leaving,” Hank spits out, and Connor backs away slightly.

“We can’t. There’s so much–”

“Connor, that’s a fucking order, got it? Gavin and Fowler can handle this one.”

Connor looks as if he wants to argue, but then Fowler walks up, and the man has a fire in his eyes that’s directed toward Hank. 

“Get the fuck out of here, and take that damn scrap of metal with you.”

“Way ahead of you,” Hank mutters, and he grabs Connor’s arm and forces the droid to walk ahead of him so he can keep close when they walk by the owner, who stares daggers their way.

“There’s no point in getting attached, Lieutenant,” the owner calls out. “Detective Reed told me– this droid can’t replace your son–”

Hank’s already whipping around to absolutely murder this bastard, but Connor’s suddenly holding him back with a frighteningly strong grip.

“Lieutenant, he’s not worth your time.”

Connor’s voice is surprisingly calm, an odd contrast to the tight grip he’s got around Hank, and Hank stops struggling and starts toward the door when Connor let’s him go.

The two walk through the rain to Hank’s car, and Hank slams the door when he slips in while Connor’s more careful when closing the passenger door.

The two are silent for a long time as Hank works to breathe through his anger, and it’s only when Connor’s scans come back with a safe heart rate that he speaks.

“About your son–”

“We aren’t having this conversation right now.”

Hank’s clipped tone ends the conversation, and Connor opts to not press further. He knows that when Hank gets angry like this there’s not much that can be said, and he’s not surprised when Hank starts driving away to the nearest bar.

Connor doesn’t ask to be taken home first. He would rather stay to make sure Hank doesn’t fall too deep within the alcohol, and Hank doesn’t offer to take Connor home because like hell he’s letting the damn kid out of his sight right now, not when there are creepy club owners out there.

So, the two remain quiet, and Hank drives the two to the bar, both unwillingly to leave the other alone, as that’s how their relationship has come to be.

**Author's Note:**

> what are titles? /shrugs. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! (@toosicktoocare)


End file.
